Dengarkan Aku
by Kapten Masa Depan
Summary: Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya ingin memperingatimu saja/ MadaHina


_Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu saja._

_._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Dengarkan aku © Saitou Senichi

Perhatian. AU dan lain lain

.

Dia memang gadis kecil dengan surai indigo yang cengeng, meski usianya sudah menginjak Sembilan belas tahun, aku tetap menganggapnya gadis kecil cengeng dengan poni menutup mata. _Ah, ini terdengar ironi sekali. _Aku tersenyum tipis sembari mendengus pelan.

Aku ingat pertama kali saat kami bertemu, aku masih mengenakan seragam SMA dan dia masih mengenakan seragam sailor anak sekolah dasar yang akan lulus. Dengan gugup ia bertanya arah jalan menuju halte bus. Hal yang wajar bila ia tersesat hanya sekali, tapi ini berkali-kali ia tersesat menuju café tempatku bekerja paruh waktu. Awal dari itu, Ia menjadi pelanggan kecil yang selalu bersemangat bila aku bernyanyi sembari memainkan gitar akustik.

Ia akan membandingkan suaraku seperti hal-hal aneh yang tidak terduga. "Suara kakak seperti gemuruh Guntur… Seperti sebuah gulungan karpet persia yang di jatuhkan di atas lantai kayu," aku ingat anak itu berucap dengan mata uniknya yang berbinar, "aku suka."

Aku kembali tersenyum.

Aku seorang lelaki malas. Malas berkata-kata, malas meladeni wanita, namun berambisi besar. Sebutlah aku adalah seorang lelaki dengan kepribadian buruk, tapi apa peduliku. Namun ketika anak itu berkata, "kakak maukah kamu menyanyikan sebuah lagu khusus untukku?"

Kalimat sederhana yang seharusnya ku acuhkan itu malah membuat perhatianku sepenuhnya berpusat pada gadis kecil surai indigo itu. Memikirkan lagu apa yang pantas untuknya.

Aku selalu duduk di atas panggung yang di sediakan café kecil itu, dengan pandangan lurus ke depan pintu masuk, tanpa sadar menunggu setiap kehadiran gadis kecil itu. Bersamaan dengan bunyi gemerincing bel dan sinar terang itu, terihat sosok gadis kecil dengan menggunakan dress sederhana berlengan panjang, jika ia menyadari pandanganku pipinya akan bersemu merah, menunduk dan berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Selalu seperti itu bertahun-tahun. Aku menunggunya di atas panggung café sembari menatap lurus ke arah pintu, mendengarkan gemerincing bel asal ulahnya. Melihat sosoknya yang semakin hari semakin cantik, rambut indigo pendek itu semakin lama semakin panjang, pun tubuhnya mulai berbentuk. Namun ada yang tidak berubah, ya pipi meronanya yang tidak berubah jika ia menyadari pandanganku.

Kami tidak pernah berbicara apapun, yang terakhir adalah pernyataan anehnya kepada suaraku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Itu tak apa, aku tak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah keberadaannya di sudut ruangan dengan pandangan terfokus pada permainanku dan nyanyianku.

Hingga hari itu tiba, ia datang bersama seorang lelaki sebayanya yang bersurai pirang.

_Aku muak sekaligus marah._

Ia tidak lagi datang sendirian, tetapi datang dengan seorang yang berisik dan cerah. _Ini menjadi menjijikan ketika aku mulai memperhatikan orang lain._ Geramku saat itu. Ketika ia pulang, dan aku berjalan menuju dapur belakang, seseorang yang menganggap dirinya pandai menemukan bakat tersembunyi menghampiriku.

"Kamu akan menjadi bintang terkenal, Madara."

Tapi apa peduliku menjadi bintang terkenal bila gadis kecil yang memintaku menyanyi untuknya tidak lagi terfokus untukku? Aku hanya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki berkulit eksotik itu. Berjalan menembus gelapnya jalan, menulikan telinga dari bisingnya kendaraan beroda, berpura menutup mata dari kejahatan malam. Apapun itu kecuali suara lenguhan menjijikan dari ujung lorong itu. Menggeram pelan mencoba mengabaikan, aku berjalan melewati lorong gelap itu dan terhenti ketika melihat seorang yang mau tak mau aku kenali, surai pirang berkulit eksotik itu tengah memadu kasih dengan seorang wanita bermata emerald—yang tengah balas menatapku― bersurai merah muda.

Aku kembali berjalan, meninggalkan kegiatan mereka. Apa peduliku. _Ya apa peduliku, tapi kenapa tak henti-hentinya aku tersenyum?_

.

.

_Mungkin ada hal baik yang akan terjadi…_

_._

_._

Katakanlah aku iblis yang senang atas kepedihan seseorang, tapi itu kenyataannya. Di tengah perjalanan menuju café tempatku bekerja, aku bertemu mereka. Ya bocah kuning dengan selingkuhannya dan juga dengan gadis kecilku.

_Gadis kecilku?_

Semenjak kapan aku menyebutnya seperti itu? Aku tak tahu.

Aku hanya melihat mereka saja, bagaimana gadisku menahan tangis, bagaimana bocah tengik itu berulah, dan semua berakhir ketika ia pergi berlari dengan air mata. _Akan ku beri pelajaran bocah kuning itu_.

.

_Banyak sekali wanita yang memiliki pria, namun sedikit sekali dari mereka yang mampu menahan dan memiliki hati seorang pria._

_Gadis kecil bersurai indigo itu hebat, karena mampu memiliki hati seorang pria tanpa mengenalnya lebih jauh._

.

Aku datang terlambat beberapa menit karena bocah tengik itu, tapi tak apa… itu sepadan dengan luka-luka yang ku berikan padanya. Mito―waitress café itu― mendengus kesal atas keterlambatanku. Aku mengacuhkannya, melewatinya dan segera keluar memandangi bangku-bangku café yang sudah terisi itu.

Tapi gadis kecilku tak terlihat di mana-mana.

Menghela napas pelan, aku naik ke atas panggung dan duduk di tempat biasa, beberapa pengunjung tetap yang sudah mengenaliku mulai menungguku, menunggu nyanyianku. Mengambil gitar yang berada di sampingku, mulai memikirkan beberapa lagu… dan…

Triingg.

_Kalian tahu, seketika aku mulai menjadi lelaki berwajah datar berhati pujangga ketika mendengar dentingan itu._

Ketika menoleh, aku tersenyum kecil. Dia kembali datang sendirian, meski matanya sembab dengan syal yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya. Surai indigo panjangnya sedikit basah, apa di luar mulai gerimis. Tapi sayangnya ia tak menyadari tatapanku, ia hanya berjalan menuju tempat duduk biasanya―favoritnya sejak awal kami bertemu.

Sepertinya aku harus mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Lagu ini," semuanya termasuk gadis kecilku tersentak kaget mendengarkan ku bicara sebelum bernyanyi, itu bukanlah kebiasaanku. Tapi untuk kali ini adalah pengecualian. "Aku persembahkan untuk gadis kecil yang selalu tersesat, dan menanyakan arah halte bus beberapa tahun yang lalu…"

Aku memang tak bisa melihat reaksinya karena tertutup syal, tapi aku yakin sekali ia terkejut karena terlihat pipinya merona bahkan sampai telinga. Apakah ia masih ingat dengan kejadian bertahun lalu itu.

Aku mulai memainkan gitar.

"_Hold on, little girl. Show me what he's done to you―"_

Pandanganku sengaja terfokus padanya yang juga menatapku.

"_Stand up, little girl. A broken heart can't be that bad._

_When it's through, it's through. Fate will twist the both of you._

_So come on, baby, come on over. Let me be the one to show you._

_I'm the one who wants to be with you―"_

Pernahkah aku berkata, ia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah aku temui dengan rona merah itu.

"―_wake up, who cares about little boys, that talk too much."_

Apakah aku tersenyum sembari menyanyi? Karena ia mulai mengucek matanya, serasa tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"―_why be alone when we can be together, baby?_

_You can make my life worth while. I can make you start to smile."_

_(― To be with You)_

.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan bahkan ada yang berdiri, tapi gadisku tidak. Apakah ia tidak menyukainya? Aku kembali memasang wajah acuh tak acuhku, lalu kembali menyanyikan lagu biasa―Always Somewhere milik Scorpion.

.

_Seharusnya aku tak peduli…_

.

"Waa Madara~ menejer benar-benar kaget dengan lagumu tadi, Mr Big huh?"

Seperti biasa aku tidak menghiraukannya, tapi dia tetap saja bergelayut manja di lenganku. "Bisakah kau melepaskan ku, Hashirama?"

"Baiklah~"

Aku memilih keluar lewat pintu belakang, saat membuka pintu yang berbunyi aneh, aku kembali melihat sosoknya. Gadis kecilku yang kini berdiri di antara gelapnya malam dan beceknya jalan.

"Em… kakak," suaranya masih sama, ini aneh sekali, ternyata ia tidak banyak berubah. "aku…aku…" Pandangannya tertuju pada sepatuku, pipinya kembali memerah.

"Namaku Madara."

"Eh?" ia menatapku heran, "na…namaku Hinata."

"Mau kuantar pulang?" ia mengangguk pelan.

Kami berjalan menembus gelapnya malam. Dia memang gadis kecil dengan surai indigo yang cengeng, meski usianya sudah menginjak Sembilan belas tahun, dan aku akan tetap menganggapnya gadis kecil cengeng dengan poni menutup mata. _Ah, ini terdengar ironi sekali. _Aku tersenyum tipis sembari mendengus pelan.

Benar-benar ironi, karena ketika ia berusia Sembilan belas tahun, usiaku hampir menginjak tiga puluh tahun. Aku merasa seperti pedhopil saja.

.

.

"_Kakak…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Suaramu bagus, bagaikan Guntur."_

"_Ya aku tahu, maka dari itu tetaplah dengarkan aku, agar Guntur ini memperingatkanmu bahwa adanya keberadaanku."_

_._

_._

.

―END―

A/n : songfict, muehehe saya berasa jadi anak badung. Ffn susah dibuka tapi saya kekeuh pengin publish cerita. Puji syukur atas kehadirat tuhan yang sudah memprtemukan saya dengan kkam.

Thanks! Brohhhhsist! Hehe makasih buat bantuanya. Semoga kebaikanmu dibalas oleh NYA, amiinn.

Kritik saran diterima

Review


End file.
